1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to channel estimation in a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus of performing channel estimation in a Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
TD-SCDMA is a mobile telephone standard that combines Time Division Duplexing (TDD) with Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA). In TD-SCDMA, Base Stations (BSs) operate in synchronization with one another. TD-SCDMA was deployed in China and is used mainly for voice calls and data communication having low data rates. TD-SCDMA is characterized by the use of smart antenna technology that focuses transmission energy to a user and a Joint Detector (JD).
Smart antenna technology can provide an enhanced data transmission service to users by minimizing interference using beamforming. A JD is a kind of block equalizer that equalizes received data on a data block basis. The TD-SCDMA system supports data fields in such a manner that the block equalizer may operate, thereby maximizing reception performance of the system. The performance of the JD depends strongly on the performance of a channel estimator. Therefore, channel estimation is very significant to the TD-SCDMA system.
Accordingly, there exists a need for developing a technique that improves channel estimation performance in a TD-SCMDA system supporting beamforming.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.